


Home

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam, female!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is caught and brought back to his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xphoenixrising](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xphoenixrising).



Sam smiled as Dean was thrown on the floor at her feet. Her brother looked wrung out; the pain on his face as he looked up almost hilarious.

Dean was bound but it didn't stop him trying to struggle to his feet. Sam lashed out with her mind, holding him in place, on his knees. Dean needed to know, from the beginning, that she was in charge.

She stepped down. Dean's eyes were closed off, hiding his feelings but she'd always been able to read him.

"Dean," she purred running fingers through his hair. "You're finally home where you belong."


End file.
